


Cold

by Deathangelgw



Series: Harry Potter Advent [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Peter is always cold.





	

Title: Harry Potter Advent Challenge: Cold Pt. 13/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, angst, dark

Pairings: Peter Pettigrew

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Day Thirteen of the Advent Challenge-> Holidays for the betraying rat.

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from Harry Potter. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Coldness. That’s all he’d known since he had turned away from the warmth of his friends. But then again, that warmth had been failing towards the end anyways, so that was why he had turned. But ever since then, he had been like ice. At one time, his heart had warmed briefly. But that too had died…especially when he had turned around and betrayed that warmth to the cold that now possessed him.

 

Shivering, he sat near a small tree, gazing at its wilted branches that were decked with dirty red bows and a couple of broken glass ornaments. He hummed scratchily as he placed a rusted tin star at the top carefully before looking down at his dirty hands. He smiled brokenly as he hummed, his cracked and soiled fingers lacing together as he looked up at the ceiling of his gray and broken down room. The windows were boarded up, but an icy wind whistled through the splintered slats, blowing at the filthy curtains as it filled the room with snow. So cold all the time…it seemed to fit his fate.

 

He sighed dreamily as he remembered the fires at his home that would warm the entire house, or the deliciously hot dinners that came at Hogwarts that you could sink your teeth into after a long day outside in classes or Quidditch. He closed his eyes, picturing the times of his past where he had known such happiness. These kept him going, even as being near the Dark Lord drained him of all ounces of happiness. But he had chosen it. He had made his *own* choice. So, why live in happiness when you know that you can live in cold and safety? He had chosen that way long ago and now, until the end, he would continue that path.

 

But some times he wished it weren’t so cold.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
